Saving Luffy
by see03
Summary: Determined to find Luffy when he gets carried off by a bird, Zoro fights Captain Buggy and is injured, but manages to escape with his friend. When Nami provides them with shelter so Zoro can heal, rest is the last thing on his mind. MATURE ZORO X LUFFY


_AN: Hey everyone! So, this story is a Zoro x Luffy request by _Ai-chi5024_! To Ai-chi, I hope you like this! I hadn't read One Piece before this, so excuse me if I made either character seem a little OOC. You really need to have read up to at least Chapter 18, I believe, of the manga to know what's going on. For the most part I stayed true to the plot of the story, but I of course diverted to my plot when I needed to, since Ai-chi's only request was that this be a lemon fic ;D Don't worry dear, it certainly is._

* * *

"Hohohohohooho…we didn't know you were 'pirate hunter Zoro'! We're really sorry…," the pirates brown-nosed. They quickly rowed the small boat and ignored the pain radiating from their newly acquired injuries.

"You three made me lose track of my friend," Zoro said dangerously. "Put some back into it! If I don't find my friend, you three are in for it!"

"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

With a lurch the small ship came to a stop beside a dock. Buggy's pirates jumped out and quickly tied the boat in place.

"Why's the village so empty?" Zoro questioned, slipping his three katana through their loops at his waist.

"We're raiding the village right now," the fattest pirate gloated, grinning. The other two pirates fought amongst themselves, worried about what they would say to their boss when he found out they'd lost his treasure.

"I better meet your 'captain', then," the swordsman decided, casting his eyes around the empty town. "'Cause I might be able to hear some information about Luffy."

The ground suddenly shook violently, and Zoro braced himself against the mast of Luffy's boat as a huge surge of power blew passed, demolishing an entire row of houses. The trio of pirates immediately cowered.

"Buggy…"

"He's punishing someone…"

"But that was the 'Buggy Special Cannonball'…"

Ignoring the blubbering of the cowards, Zoro leapt out of the still rocking boat and raced towards the source of the blast, somehow knowing that's where 'Captain Buggy', and likely Luffy, were.

_Only Luffy could get himself caught up in a mess like this. Idiot…_

The sight that met him wasn't entirely surprising, but it still made a rush of anger course through his veins. Yeah, Luffy was brash and tended to get on people's bad sides – heck, he'd wanted to deck the kid when he first met him – but he had a natural naiveté about him that prevented Zoro from doing more than curse at him. By the looks of things, this Captain Buggy had intended to blow him to bits while he was tied up and trapped in a cage.

_How degrading_, he seethed.

A lone girl seemed to be fighting off a hoard of pirates as she attempted to save Luffy. Admirable, but really rather incompetent in comparison to his and Luffy's skills. When she threw aside her only weapon to tightly grip the shortening length of fuse in an attempt to prevent it from lighting the gunpowder, Zoro rushed forward, pulling out his double katanas.

_Bastards, attacking an unarmed woman…_

"Just how many of you are charging on one girl?" he growled, just all-around angry right now.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted happily.

He quickly dispatched the pirates that the girl had struggled against and finished by slicing the fuse just before it would have slid into the cannon and ended its journey by setting off the giant weapon.

Sparing the girl a glance to see that she was all right, Zoro directed his attention to Luffy. "You!" he bit out. "Is this your idea of fun? You get caught by a bird and got carried away, and now when I finally find you, you're in a cage?" He struggled to comprehend just how _anyone_ could get into a situation like that. "Stupid!"

"Pirate hunter Zoro…are you aiming for my head?" Buggy stepped through his fallen men like a dark madman.

He didn't even bother looking towards the big-nosed pirate. "No, I'm not interested in that. I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I have quit…" He walked towards Luffy, intent upon breaking him out of that hideous cage – his heart twisted slightly to see his friend locked up like an animal – but Buggy blocked his path.

"Well _I_ have some interest," he sneered. "If I kill you, my name will become even more famous." He pulled out his knives, twirling them between his fingers.

"Look, if you don't want to die, just leave me alone," Zoro growled, falling into a defensive stance.

"KILL HIM CAPTAIN," Buggy's lackeys cried. "SEND ZORO OFF!"

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood," Buggy threatened, rushing forwards.

"Fine, if that's what you want…!"

Zoro quickly flipped out his third katana, gripping it tightly in his teeth as he glared at the oncoming obstacle. In three quick slashes, his swords slid through the pirate's skin like butter, dicing the pirate captain into pieces.

_That was way to easy_, he thought suspiciously as the captain's crew snickered around him. He sheathed all but one of his katana.

"Zoro, get me outa this cage!" Luffy called.

Stepping around the pieces of the fallen pirate even as the crew continued to laugh, Zoro inspected the cage thoroughly. "It won't open without a key."

The gathering of pirates suddenly laughed even harder, and Zoro spun around to face them, anger returning even more powerfully than before. "Just give us the key! I don't want to fight you guys!"

"They're pretty weird…," Luffy murmured.

Glaring at the group, Zoro's eyes widened when a knife suddenly stabbed through his body. _What…_

"What? That hand?" the girl cried.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted, pressing up against the bars in worry.

He ripped the knife from his flesh and tossed it aside, pressing his hand against the open wound. "What the hell," he panted. "The hand…?"

"Haha, I ate the Sectioned Devil Fruit! You cannot defeat me because I am a sectioned man!" Buggy explained, cackling as his body slowly pieced itself back together.

"A sectioned man? That guy's a monster!" Luffy exclaimed. Zoro immediately turned to glare at his friend. _Hypocrite…_

_Dammit, this is my fault, though. I was careless! I came here to save Luffy, and now look at me. Buggy's got the advantage now…_

"KILL 'IM CAPTAIN!" the pirates cat-called.

Luffy began to growl from within his cage. "YOU BIG NOSE! STABBING FROM THE BACK IS DIRTY!"

Everyone froze as Buggy slowly turned towards the cage, his face reddening rapidly. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE?" he shouted, one of his knife-wielding hands flying towards the future Pirate King.

"LUFFY!" Zoro cried out, but his friend just laughed. Lifting his head, Luffy revealed the blade caught between his teeth, which he used to quickly snap the weapon.

"I'm gonna take you down," he threatened, killing intent in his eyes.

"And just how do you plan on taking me down?" Buggy laughed. "BOYS! Laugh at them!" His pirates started laughing like well trained puppies.

"Zoro. Run away," Luffy demanded seriously.

"…Okay," he smirked.

"LIKE I'D LET YOU ESCAPE, RORONOA ZORO!" Buggy shouted, his arms popping off. The hands chased him, each holding a blade, but Zoro easily evaded them. Instead of escaping, though, as Buggy had though he would try to do, Zoro wedged himself between the ground and the cannon and slowly but surely flipped it up and over.

"AHH, HE POINTED THE CANNON IN OUR DIRECTION!" the pirates cried fearfully, racing away.

"IT STILL HAS A 'BUGGY SPECIAL CANNONBALL' IN IT!" the captain yelled in terror, his body freezing.

"Light it!" Zoro shouted at the strange girl. As soon as she did the cannonball exploded out towards Buggy and his crew, a giant blast of power following it.

"We gotta get outa here," the girl cried. "But we can't go until we get Luffy out of the cage!"

"Don't worry about it," Zoro grinned ferally. Wrapping one arm through the bars he lifted the cage onto his back. To credit him, his legs only wobbled a little bit.

"Zoro, you're stomach'll pop out if you do this!"

"Shut up, and don't tell me what to do. I'll do this my way," he growled back to Luffy. Moving quickly, they escaped before the smoke from the blast had cleared, Captain Buggy's loud shrieks following them as they left.

* * *

"That's it, I can't go any further," Zoro panted, dropping the cage and collapsing.

"You idiots," the girl glared, "you can't just stop in the middle of the road. Buggy will find you for sure! Look, take this," she muttered, tossing a key in front of the cage. "To repay you for saving my life back there."

"The key!" Luffy shouted happily, snatching it up. "Man, I thought I was gonna die from the headache I was getting, trying to think of a way to get out of here."

Zoro smirked and stood, still holding his side as he helped Luffy out of the cage. He winced as he did so, though, and Luffy's brows drew together worriedly. "Zoro, you need to heal before we leave. You won't survive like this out at sea."

"I know," he grunted.

The girl frowned thoughtfully before nodding decisively. "Look, I'll take you to a safe place where you can rest and heal up. In return, I want you to take me with you to the Grand Line. I'm not joining as your navigator," she quickly clarified, scowling at Luffy, "I'm just tagging along."

"Fine, whatever," Zoro snapped, "just take us to this place."

"Right, follow me."

* * *

"Okay, you guys wait here and rest," the girl, Nami, said after she'd helped Luffy put Zoro in the bed.

"Dammit, Luffy, I feel fine now!" Zoro growled, struggling against the Rubberman when he tried to tuck blankets up around him.

_Assholes, not even listening to me,_ Nami thought angrily, one eye twitching. "I'm gonna keep an eye out for Buggy's pirates. We'll go in the morning. You two rest!" she instructed before leaving in a huff.

"Stupid girl," Zoro muttered.

"Zoro, you should rest," Luffy agreed, pushing slightly at his shoulders when he continued to sit up.

The swordsman looked at the other from under his lashes. Right now, he honestly couldn't care if he needed rest or not. He felt absolutely invigorated. Luffy was safe, they'd escaped from Buggy – for now – and as long as they weren't caught, they'd be off the island by morning, on their way to the Grand Line.

With Luffy continuing to buzz around him though, demanding that he rest, his feeling of calm was quickly leaving.

"Dammit, Luffy," he growled, grabbing the kid by his shirt and pulling him close. They faced each other, nose-to-nose, as Zoro glared at him. "I don't need rest."

"But…"

Luffy was cut off when Zoro pulled him forward roughly, sealing their lips together. His mouth falling open in shock, he froze when Zoro thrust his tongue inside, and then moaned as it lightly touched his. Falling forward onto the swordsman, he braced his hands on the older man's shoulders, trying to keep his weight off him.

Suddenly Luffy was flipped over onto his back, and Zoro hovered over him, glaring slightly but clearly intent on reconnecting their lips. "Wh-what are you doing, Zoro?" he managed to squeak out before Zoro pressed his body against the youth's. He was beginning to feel really weird in his chest and crotch…

"Just shut up for once, Luffy," he muttered, then fused their mouths together, tangling his tongue with the pirate's. Moaning loudly, Luffy pulled Zoro closer, his hips moving of their own accord to grind against the other. He must have done something wrong, though, because Zoro groaned loudly and pulled away from their kiss to hiss out a breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Zoro! Did I bother your injury?"

"Idiot," the swordsman grunted. Pressing his own hips down, Luffy's eyes widened when he felt the evidence of Zoro's erection. "Ain't nothin' wrong with that," he muttered.

"I don't think I get it…" He clearly wasn't joking, from the absolutely clueless look on his face.

Zoro's hands moved beneath Luffy's shirt and slowly lifted it. "I'll show you."

Luffy shifted nervously when his shirt was removed, but Zoro merely shrugged off his own in return. His bandage stood out in stark relief against his skin, and the future pirate king eyed it worriedly. Determined to make Luffy forget about his injury, Zoro ran his hands up the youth's body, tweaking a nipple slightly.

Moaning, Luffy began to pant as he stared up at his friend. "I…I'm not sure I…," he started, but stopped when Zoro cupped his crotch and squeezed. Squeaking as Zoro chuckled, Luffy set his mouth in a scowl and began reaching for the tie to the other's pants. He'd show Zoro….

Soon the two of them were naked, wrestling on the sheets as they tried to top each other with equal fervour. Finally, Zoro managed to pin Luffy down again. Smirking even as he panted, he pressed kisses over the boy's shoulder and neck. Luffy continued to struggle beneath him, though, so Zoro quickly reached down and wrapped his hand around the youth's erection, pumping in long, slow strokes.

"Oooooh!" Luffy moaned, his back arching and eyes closing. They opened again, though, when Zoro stopped what he was doing and instead just tugged on his penis. Luffy's eyes bugged out as it stretched and Zoro chuckled.

"Interesting. Even this thing stretches."

He blushed and looked away, pouting. "Sh-shut up!"

"Relax, kid, I like it." Leaning down, Zoro wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Hard. Luffy's whole body jerked in response, and he pressed his hips up, forcing his cock further into Zoro's mouth.

"Z-Zoro, ahh!"

"Hn." Intent on watching Luffy's delicious expressions, Zoro didn't recognize the tightening in the boy's belly and thighs until he'd come into his mouth. Choking slightly from being unprepared, he swallowed it nonetheless.

"Wow," Luffy whispered, one arm flung over his face. "That was…."

"Was what?" Zoro asked, incredulous. _Surely he doesn't think…_ "We aren't done yet, kid," he smirked, sitting down and reclining slightly.

"We're not?" Luffy peeked out from underneath his arm and stared wide-eyed at Zoro's erection, resting proudly against his stomach. "O-oh."

He crooked his finger slightly, beckoning. "C'mere." Luffy slowly crawled over to where Zoro was resting against the wall and sat beside him, still staring at his cockstand.

"Do you want me to…?" He let his sentence trail off, but the meaning was obvious. Zoro shook his head. "No, I want you to do something else," he said huskily, eyes lit with a strange light.

"Straddle me," he said suddenly. Shy but intent to repay the favour Zoro had granted him, Luffy got onto his lap, kneeling. When Zoro's fingers lightly traced the edge of his mouth the pirate obediently opened it, sucking on the fingers when they thrust inside.

"How do you stretch your body?" Zoro asked suddenly.

"Mmfph, ah yust oo," he answered around the fingers, tongue flicking the tips lightly.

"Well, whatever you do, then," the swordsman muttered, trying hard not to groan, "I want you to do that now, where I touch you, to help."

"O-okay," Luffy agreed, arching slightly as the wet fingers slowly traced a path down his back. When the reached his ass and swirled around his entrance teasingly he started, shocked. _He wants to…there?_ A little perturbed but not completely against it, Luffy did as he'd been asked and willed his body to stretch as two fingers thrust inside him. They slid in and out easily, thanks to his ability, and he moaned when Zoro shoved a third finger inside. He felt a little weird, but it was…a good weird, feeling so full in such a place.

He sighed when the fingers were removed, but they were quickly replaced by something a little larger and he wiggled happily as it sank in deep. He pressed himself down on it further, until he came to a stop atop Zoro's thighs. He suddenly realized what was inside him. "O-oh," he said again.

Zoro chuckled low, the movement reaching Luffy through their connection, making him shudder. "Now move on me," he ordered gruffly.

"H-how…?" Luffy asked, blushing. The words _Zoro's thing is inside me_ kept repeating through his head.

"Like this." Gripping Luffy's hips in his hand, he slowly lifted the youth up along his cock. The movement made Zoro shudder and he pulled the other back down onto him with more force than he had intended. Luffy only moaned, though, and began to rock his hips in sync with Zoro, his cock bouncing as it filled with heated blood.

"Zoro," he cried out, dragging his nails over the swordsman's shoulders.

He winced at the pleasure/pain, his head tilting back as his hips pistoned up and down, his cock sinking deep into Luffy. It'd been a long time since Zoro had been with anyone, and he felt his orgasm approaching swiftly. Luckily for him, Luffy was obviously close to completion as well. Wrapping on hand around Luffy's cock again, he pumped the boy, keeping a steady rhythm that matched his thrusts.

"Mmm, Zoro, feels so good…" Luffy's back arched beautiful, and, unable to hold back thanks to the double assault, came again, covering his and Zoro's body's in his warm seed.

Zoro grunted and groaned as Luffy's body tightened around him repeatedly before also releasing, coating his partner's inside. He easily accepted the pirate's weight when he collapsed onto him.

"That was nice," came the muffled voice, making Zoro smirk.

"Just nice?" he asked as he shifted their bodies so they were laying down on the bed.

Luffy smiled widely and giggled. "It was great!"

"That's better," he muttered, pulling Luffy close.

The future pirate king snuggled close then paused and frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I'll just close my eyes for a bit and I'll be good as new," Zoro assured, ruffling Luffy's hair.

"Good, but we should leave as soon as you're well, to escape from Buggy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he grouched. He honestly couldn't care less at the moment about anything besides the boy in his arms. Buggy could section himself off until there was nothing of him left for all he cared, so long as he got to enjoy this quiet moment alone with Luffy.

He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth when Luffy continued to jabber on about Buggy and that girl – Nomi? Nomu? – and about how she was going to be their new navigator and wondered why the hell he hadn't just kicked the pirate out when he had started making a nuisance of himself.


End file.
